The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between an unnamed, non-patented seedling and xe2x80x98MACrexyxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,713). The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULriberxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent is a miniature rose, and xe2x80x98POULriberxe2x80x99is a Floribunda;
2. The blooms of the seed parent are pink; whereas, xe2x80x98POULriberxe2x80x99 has salmon pink-colored blooms;
3. The foliage of the seed parent is much smaller than xe2x80x98POULriberxe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98MACrexyxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The color of the blooms of the pollen parent are medium pink; xe2x80x98POULriberxe2x80x99 has salmon pink-colored blooms.
2. The pollen parent has 40 petals per bloom, whereas xe2x80x98POULriberxe2x80x99 has 18-22 petals per bloom.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for garden use was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous, compact growth;
3. Continuous flowering during the growing season.
4. Disease resistance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98POULriberxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULriberxe2x80x99 was selected in the Spring 1989 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual propagation of xe2x80x98POULriberxe2x80x99 by traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in August, 1989, in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULriberxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.